Eyes on Me
by faerydoll k
Summary: Say, when they’re in love, does everyone get this lonely? Say, do they embrace the pain that is even deeper than darkness? Say, would you try to fall in love with me so we both could know? ExT, SxS
1. language of our own

**A.N.:** Hello everyone! If ever you have read this story before well I kinda edit it. And for those who just read this the first time well I hope that you would like my story! Its an E+T with some S+S but I might put a lot S+S because I do love that couple very much so please tell me if ya don't like that idea very much. And this one is an AU (Alternative Universe). And this story is STILL dedicated to CEP!!! One of my friends who was craving like a pregnant woman ugh---more like a MAD pregnant woman (lol) for some E+T fanfics back on that time when we were second year high school. ~ah the memories ne??? Can't believe were gonna be fourth year high school awready!. AH just read on~~~

 **Disclaimer:** WAI! I didn't forget to put one! YaY! Ahem—well to tell you all the truth I'm the owner of CCS and I'm the one who sang "Eyes on Me" of Final Fantasy 8. Yeah believe me about that! ****hears police sirens** ACK!!!** Okay! I admit it I lie! I don't own CCS and Eyes on Me! But wait I do sing that song! 

****

**SUMMARY:** Say, when they're in love, does everyone get this lonely? Say, do they embrace the pain that is even deeper than darkness? Say, would you try to fall in love with me so we both could know?

**EYES ON ME**

_~Li-yingfa1_

**Prologue: **_"Language of our Own"     _

_One red balloon  
  
_

_Floats to the moon  
  
_

_Just let it fly away  
  
_

_I only know  
  
_

_That I'm longing to go_

_Back to my lazy day_

_~*~_

_  
_        I know this is only the beginning, but I'm going to welcome him with open arms. Maybe we couldn't even really actually talk but we speak in a different language, far too different from the normal but it's the only way for me to reach him. 

        It's like an art that I master. With only subtle movements of fingers is needed. I use the speech that has no words yet but maybe if I had gathered a lot of courage to even ask his name then probably my language would have a set of words for me to say. But right now it isn't invented so far, therefore I'll wait and sit awhile doing the art of my very own. I'll play the piano . . .

~*~

 "Oh NOOOO!!! I'm lost again! Damn it! Why did that Li choose me to patrol this area! He is so mean!" he whined while scratching his head by his two hands. And his voice actually echoed throughout the empty greenly, dark, scary forest.  

"MAN! I'm gonna kill that Li if I miss Tomoyo's show! And this stupid map is not helping me since I came here. Why couldn't you just speak you stupid creature and get the hell out of me here!? Work you useless piece of ugh—PEPPER!"

"Who are you going to kill again?" said a voice from behind Eriol. Ooohh--- the single voice he's dreading to hear! He manages to turn around to face this "dreadful" creature.

"Oops… ehehehe…" 

"You miss patrolling again" his cold amber eyes glowering down on his faltering figure. "C-Captain Li? Ughhh … t-this map is way too difficult to  

u-understand … a-and I-I get lost… ahahahaha…" 

          Li put his arms cross on his chest and continued glaring at the poor soldier who might actually be suffering from dehydration by the loss of water because of his ultimate non-stop sweating.

"Y-your not mad right capt'n?" 

"Oh, of course not! I'm just very, very MAD!" he grab Eriol's collar and pull it upwards. "C-CAPTAIN! P-PLEASE C-CALM D--""C-CAPTAIN! P-PLEASE C-CALM D--"

"Will you quit calling me captain?! It's 'Major' you moron! How stupid could you be? I told you to patrol FOSTER village and use a map so you won't get lost but look what you did!? You patrol the entire FOREST! And just a lil' bit information to put on you pea-size brain that map is a PAPER! Not a PEPPER!!!" 

"S-sorry… next time I won't get the wrong map and I'll keep in mind that this map is made of paper.  . . Umm . . . ano . . .cap—major what are those flowers for?"

"It's none of your business lieutenant."

"Geez… why do you always have to be so serious?"

"Quit talking, or I'll leave you here" Li said as he started to walk and Eriol following him. "M-major? Did you buy those flowers from the flower shop near the seashore?" Li just nod and kept walking without looking at his back.

"You always go there right? So you love flowers…?"

"No…"

"Umm… you don't love flowers but you always go there hmmm… 

Sooo… perhaps you like the lady owner? What's the name again?… oh! 

That's right Sakura! That's her name, heard she got lots of admirersand everyday she had soo many male customer who just go there to see her."  

"Shut up!"

"AWWW!!! You're no fun!"

"Finally were in the town again." Li muttered now taking big step to get away from Eriol. "Oh no! I've got to go now! I don't want to miss Tomoyo's show! Bye Captain!"

"Its major! You moron!"

Hehe… sorry! By the way I always see Sakura on the bar, heard she's Tomoyo's best friend! Why don't you go with me?!"

"Why should I?!"

"Oh come on! Don't be shy Mr. Macho-man!"

"W-wait!"

          Somehow Eriol manages to make Li come. Both arrive inside the bar and got to their own sit in a little corner. The night is growing deeper and people began to fill the room and mostly are men, soldiers who just came from their hard day work. 

          A few minutes later a beautiful woman came out of the stage. She was wearing a deep purple cocktail dress and a simple silver string tied up her long wavy hair.  She scans the faces of the people and looked straightly at Eriol. 

          All the people were sitting, patiently waiting for the presentation to start. But for Eriol the show had already began the moment he saw her. Surely Tomoyo takes all of his problems away. Just by listening to the voice she silently produce.

~*~

_'he's here again…I hope I would have a chance to talk to him…. Someday… _

_I'll gather all my courage and talk to him… even just to ask his name…'_

_~*~_

**A.N.: Finally! Finish arranging this one! Hope you'll read and review. I promise that I'll put the next chapter soon. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow or the very next day! I'm already finished with it actually and I'm currently writing the third chapter now so please leave a review so I'll put it earlier! ^__^ hehe and please do read my other stories too!****__**

_~*A Special dedication to one of my dearest friends whose name happens to be **Denise Fontanilla, **I don't know why I'm dedicating this to you. I've been having a major BLOCK rewriting this and HELL I've tried every method to cool my mind and release me from this stupid W-BLOCK but nothing seems to happen. Then I tried listening to this midi, which is one of my favorites it's the piano piece made by Touya's mother (hope you know that) And I continued fixing the next chapter of this story "eyes on Me" and I'm still having trouble but something urges me to write something about the incoming chapters of "Remains of a Dream" previously named as "I don't need my memory to love you" which is actually the first fanfic that I have shared with you. _

_I usually do that, y'know skipping few chapters and go write an idea even if it's too early for that situation. And even I'm rewitting "eyes on me" (I hope you get what I'm saying)  I even CRY! While writing it! Yeah silly me! And I got totally exited just like every time that I had made another story or have a new idea. And you know what I'm so excited about? Because the next day when I go to school I'll sit on the "flatform" (our heaven) with you, while we disregard those stupid homework that we haven't done yet pretending there is none. And then I'll hand you a print out of my work. Then you'll comment it. Remember when I told you that you are my best criticizer? That's true, no matter what comment you give me I'm always happy because I know you say the truth the one you really think. (OMG! I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW!!! Don't laugh please!) _

_But I just remembered that it would no longer happen cause we wouldn't be on the same "flatform" chatting, commenting each other, eating, no more golums and no more rain, and no more pretty chicken and no more one-san! No more "head-rotation" sleeping time, no more I'm late!, no more I got in first, no more "can I have your answer?", no more "teach me okay?", no more mwahz!, no more munch-munch!, no more Bien is a monkey, no more BULLY-BULLIER-BULLIEST, no more your hair looks so pretty,no more shh—I'll just pass it tomorrow ehihihihi!,  no more 'do you have food?', no more 'I love your knees can I borrow it to sleep on?', no more wish/dandelions, no more 'pinch me please I'm sleepy', no more "adargas sa ngipin", no more I hate you then go away, no more pouting all day, no more sleeping in my TKD armor, no more ahahahaas I didn't review, no more coffee! You choose! Nah~you choose! UGH! Its my treat you choose what! No you do! The vendors are laughing at us!. . . no more, no more.  Friend Goodbye, please lets call this beautiful goodbye. Why? Because the one that I've been writing as a next-next chapter of remains is about beautiful things, if ya remember it's the "winter Heartbreak I'm telling you before". It goes like this: ( I'll change some parts okay?)_

_"Look! There are no fireflies anymore. They're up there already and become stars—it's winter after all, and they're grave was the snow._

_"Why do fireflies dies so easily?"_

_"Because they are beautiful, and beautiful creatures die so easily."_

_"Then maybe if Love isn't this beautiful, then maybe we wouldn't be like stars wherein people only make wish on the impossible. They look so near but in truth they are billion light-years apart._

_"Then maybe we shall call this a beautiful goodbye, that way it would die easily."_

_        --Excerpts from "Remains of a Dream" by li-yingfa1 aka Kilen._

_~*** I hope I make sense sorry I just get so emotional suddenly and thanks to it I'm free from this writers BLOCK!!! YaY but too bad its 12:54 awready and my mom said I have to sleep, I better go or someone might think I'm crazy crying infront of the computer! Ahahaha _

**_P.S.:_**_ To those readers of Remains of a Dream please don't be mad if I give a little preview on the future chapters (I just think that some maybe mad for spoiling the surprise) hehe. Go and blame Denise aka Reverie!!!! Ahahaha!!!!_

****

**_P.S.S:_**_ TO DENISE!!!! I'm sorry if I place my letter for you here! Ehehe you might want to read this in private but ehehehe just to tell you of the significance of why I place your letter here well _

_1st: you are one of my inspirations in making fanfics_

_2nd: In case you didn't get the meaning why I rewrite the whole story of "Eyes on Me" well I did it to be somewhat related to us, specially this chapter! "Our very own Language" isn't ff.net our language? Ahh—just a proof the real ME is coming back. I'm talking about non-sense again! Yay! I'm really back! _

_3rd: I know we would still meet this next school year, and we could still hang out with each other but I know it would never be the same again. _

**_P.S.S.S.:_**_ CEP!!! You are still one of the people who I dedicate this fic!!! But now you share it with DEN! Ahahaha ugh--- what the hell does that mean???_

**_P.S.S.S.S.:_**_ Clare, Maris LOVE YA!_

**_P.S.S.S.S.S:_**_ TO everyone!!! Can you tell me what the hell does "P.S.' stands for!? @__@_

_                                                Truly yours,_

_                                                                **Kilen** aka **li-yingfa1**_


	2. fallen angel

AN: I know this chapter is supposed to be the chapter 2 but I change some things. Don't worry the next chapter would be done soon.!!! Eyes on me 

_By: ethereal-moonrain (formerly known as Li-yingfa1)_

**Chapter 1**: _A Fallen Angel . . ._

          **It was a bright sunny afternoon, and the ocean was calm.** _My typical afternoon. _**It was a good idea to close the flower shop for this day. **_Away with those flirty customers._ **The ocean is so beautiful, but I wonder what lies beyond? Ever since I was a child I really wanted to go wherever this ocean leads. Would there be lots of flowers? Or would it be just a junkyard in the middle of the sea? **_Would it be pretty like this flower on my hand?_

**          She breathes in the scent of the ocean. Her pink dress loosely embraced her body. **_Mother, would I see you if I go there?_ **She opened her eyes to see the glimmering bluish color of the ocean. She silently turned her back and walk away. **_How far am I from home?_

**          Sakura went pass the market and onto the forest, located near the park. Her long hair loosely braided and was leaning on her left shoulder. The sound of the river was heard. She runs into it, looking at her reflection. **_Do I look like you now, mother?_ **She smiles a little** _probably not. . . because your much prettier_**. She noticed something lying on ground, and when she got near to it she saw a nest with little birds crying **_It must have fallen down from the tree._

**          She gently picks the nest and started to climb the tree. She stretched her arms to place the nest on the branch; she smiled as she had done it so. But unfortunately she lost her balanced and fell right onto . . . **_someone's arms?_

          A pair of amber eyes greeted her and he smiled to her and leaned closely to her ear. 

_"I thought an angel fell from the sky . . ."_ the stranger said as he put her down ever so carefully.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**scroll down**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

(AN: BAHH!!! You thought I'm going to write that for S+S??? it doesn't fit them! Well it is nice if it was Fujitaka and Nadesico! But it wasn't suitable for S+S!!! hehehehe…. Let's just redo it ok? Look at those frown on your faces! Don't hate me I just wanted to light things up ^__^ when I'm reading this over again it was so serious and I'm in no serious mode! Well enough babbling continue now….hehehe) 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_'Touya. . .'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

(AN: wahahahaha! Look at those eyebrows twitching! LoLz! I'm kidding, sorry for the interruptions now go on…. Don't flame me please! I'm just trying to lighten things up)

-

-

-

-

-

scroll more

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(wahahahahahahahaha!)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(come on! Scroll more!)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

She gently picks the nest and started to climb the tree. She stretched her arms to place the nest on the branch; she smiled as she had done it so. But unfortunately she lost her balanced and fell right onto. . . ._ someone's body? _( this is real ok?)

A pair of amber eyes greeted her, a frown on his face. Sakura was on top of the man.

"Will you get off me now?" he asked rudely and didn't wait for her to stand up. He just pushed her away and stands on his own. Sakura look up to him with confusion. 

"What?"  he asked again. Sakura shook her head "Nothing" she answered back.

          At once he leave without a word. Sakura on the other hand was kept silent for seconds later and decided to stand up. She saw a little black orb on the ground, she pick it up and look at the man's direction. She followed him, running until she reached him standing in front of a dead end. A large stone was before him, there were word inscribe to it _'Ryuuen Li'_The sound of the flowing river beside them was the only thing to be heard.

"I think this is yours" Sakura said handing him the orb. He immediately turns around and gets the orb from her.

"Here" Sakura offered, giving him the flower she's been holding. He looked at her and takes the flower; he looked at it for a second then put it down on the tombstone. 

          All of a sudden it began to rain. Both look at each other, their eyes glinting. She smiled to him and he blushed, looking away. "Let's go to that abandoned house before it rains harder" he said pointing into the direction of the house.

          They run through there, although they were already soaking wet because of the rain. They seated into the pavement each trying to steal a glance with the other. 

"May I ask for your name?" She asked trying to start a conversation. 

"Li, Syaoran Li. You are Sakura right? You're pretty known here" she nodded and smiled to him.

"I always see, you in my shop. Do you like flowers too?" he shook his head and look down. 

"Its for my father"

"O-Oh. . . I'm sorry, is he--"

"Hai. . . I always visit him there." He saw Sakura slightly shivered. It was really cold. He removed his wet jacket and shirt. Sakura blushed as she saw his body and looked away. Syaoran pull her closer to him. "I'm sorry, I wanted to lend you my jacket, but its also wet. I hope this is enough to warm you." Her cheeks were so red as she felt his breathing.

"A-Are you a soldier?" she asked trying to change the topic. He nodded and pulled her much closer. 

"If you're tired you could sleep now. I know where your house is, I'll just drop you there if you haven't wake up yet and the rain already stopped." He whispered to her ear. Moments past silently, and the sound of the raindrops were the only thing heard. He looked down at her and saw her sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

_'Father, _

_I guess this is the one you're talking about._

_I think I've finally met my fallen angel . . ._

~*~

A.N.: Yatta! Hehe sorry if didn't put this up earlier. Its already finished before I even put up the prologue. Hehe please review! And I'll promise you that I'll update fast! I'm done with the next chapter anyway. Har har! Now go give me your reviews and please read my other stories too! Mwahz!

I'll give you a preview of the next chapter here it is!:

^**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2**^^

****

****

**_"Estelle don't talk like that she's our mother."_**

****

****

**_"No she's not our real mother! I'm not stupid big brother."_**

****

****

**_"Still, you should respect her."_**

****

****

**_"But she's bad, she even hurt some poor people from the village."_**

****

****

**_"I know she's corrupt but just think of it. Once we grow up we'll be out of her grasp!" he held his sister to a hug and leaned his chin onto her head. "By the way Estelle what do you want to be when you grow up?"_**

****

****

**_"Me? I want to be a bird!" Eriol chuckled at his sister and she pouted getting mad for being laughed at. "Of all the things why become a bird?"_**

****

****

**_"Because birds are free—free to go and do what they want!" Estelle notice immediately the sudden change of expression of her brother. _**

****

****

"But even birds aren't free—they're just like us too. They could go soar above the sky but they'll never go beyond that. Like us they are just prisoners of this world, once they fly they'll still go down and be pulled back."

~*~*~*~*~*~

GO! GO! REVIEW!!!

ã Copyright 2004 ethereal-moonrain a.k.a. Li-Yingfa1. All rights reserved.

Reading this fanfiction without giving a review is prohibited. 


End file.
